The present invention relates to new water-soluble polymers containing quaternary ammonium groups useful inter alia for making aqueous agents for treating wood and wooden materials.
This application is a further development of the subject matter of U.S. application Ser. No. 073,396, filed on Sept. 7, 1979, now allowed, corresponding to German Pat. No. 2,838,930, whose disclosures are incorporated by reference herein. In these earlier inventions, aqueous media are described for treating wood and wooden materials. They contain a binder based on a 1,3-butadiene polymer. The binder is oxidatively dryable due to its olefinic double bonds, carries amino groups, and, consequently, with acids, is water-soluble or water-dispersible.
One disadvantage of these prior art treatment agents is their limited capacity for uptake of additional ingredients such as the inorganic salts and acids effective as wood preservatives. This is usually due to a limited solubility of these additives in the treatment agents or coagulation of the binder occurring at increased amounts of such additives.